Death
by 77777777777
Summary: Drabbles based on Terry Pratchetts' quote. Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, I'm only borrowing it. R
1. Trust

**Trust; **

**Drabble 1**

By: _SavAnnah1237_

Enjoy!

* * *

"Why?" I asked him. "Why are you covered in blood? I thought you promised them you would stop. I thought you promised me you would stop.." I looked up at him, with sad sapphire eyes.

"Kaoru," He murmured and shook his head slightly. "Its not what you think,"

He turned around, and left for the bathroom. I had small thoughts of stopping him, and forcing him to finish what he was saying, But decided against it.  
His clothes were drenched in blood.. other peoples blood. I'd want to shower if I were him too.

_Did Kenshin lie to me? Did he kill people tonight? If not, why is he covered in blood? Why would he want to lie to me?_ These thoughts wouldn't leave me alone.

I heard the shower being turned on. It gave me a nice and peaceful atmosphere to organize my thoughts.

Did he kill them? Did Kenshin lie to me? Kenshin doesn't seem like the type of person to kill, or lie. His soft violet eyes screamed innocence.  
On the inside, I want to believe Kenshin. I want to believe that he didn't kill anyone, and that he didn't lie to me. But I'm afraid. I'm afraid of being decieved by someone I love and trust.. again.

My deep wounds only just started healing, If Kenshin were to open them again.. I don't think I could survive.

"What could be worse then being decieved and hurt by the one you love and trust?" I asked myself out loud, Not expecting a reply. "Acusing your love one of something horrible, that they didn't end up doing?" I sighed and rubbed my temples. I knew I wasn't getting anywhere, and I was only making my confusion worse.

I should believe him. If he truly loves me, he would never tell me such lies. I truly love him, so its my job now, to trust him, no matter what we go through.

The shower was turned off. I heard the ruffling of clothes. The door opened to reveal an expressionless Kenshin.

I slowly walked up to him, placed my hand on his cheek and slowly traced over his cross shaped scar._ Arms around his neck, and mouth near his ear._

"I believe in you." I whispered.

Not waiting for his response, I headed off to our room, to get some much needed rest.

**END**

* * *

Okay so first thing, I'm going to be basing all my drabbles (if I decide to make anymore) on this quote;  
(I also based this drabble off of it too)

_I introduced Death as a character; there was nothing particularly new about this - death has featured in art and literature since medieval times, and for centuries we have had a fascination with the Grim Reaper. **But the Death of the Discworld is a little more unusual. He has become popular - after all,** **as he patiently explains, it is not he who kills. Guns and knives and starvation kill; Death turns up afterwards, to reassure the puzzled arrivals as they begin their journey. **__**He is kind; after all, he is an angel. And he is fascinated with us, in the way in which we make our little lives so complicated, and our strivings. So am I.**_

-Terry Pratchett

Second.. This is the _first _drabble, that I have _ever_ written.  
Constructive criticism is welcome, But be _gentle_, I'm very breakable.. ;D

Third; My English marks hate me & I don't have a Beta reader for this. So.. Hopefully my grammar & spelling is.. good enough!

I may decide to write more drabbles based on this quote, but I guess it just depends on what my _gentle_ reviewers think.  
(I will mark it as complete for now)

**Review, & I shall love you forever.**


	2. Lies of Love

**Lies of Love;**

**Drabble 2**

By;_ SavAnnah1237_

_A/N:  
So this is the same drabble as the last chapter, But in Kenshin's point of view.  
This is only one of the many possibilities. _

Enjoy

* * *

_How? _

How do I explain to her? I promised them I would stop. I promised _her _I would stop.

_Turn back_.

Going to her now, like_ this_, would be stupid.

_Go to a friend's house._

Shower there, change all these nasty blood stained clothing and go back to her after?

_No._

I can't hurt her like that. Knowing her, she's still sitting on the couch, waiting for me to return.

_Naiive._

You believe in my lies to easily. Can't you atleast be a little suspicious?

_I would deserve it._

I promised on our love that I'd stop.

_Yet, I continue._

I wonder what you would do if you found out.

_If I wasn't talented enough to hide it._

I stopped in front of the door. My palm resting on its handle. I pondered on whether I should go in or not.

I'm afraid. I don't want to hurt you.

_ I _**_love_**_ you._

I sighed, and finally mustered up the courage to open the door. I prepared myself for the worst.

_Just as I expected. _

There she was, sitting on the couch waiting for me to come back.

_Loyal. Trustworthy. Honest._

She was everything I wasn't. She deserves better then me, I know it.

_Can't let her go._

She looked up at me. Sapphire irises filled with anger, fear, and sadness.

_I love you,_ I reminded myself silently, knowing that she was worth it

"Why?" She asked me. "Why are you covered in blood? I thought you promised them you would stop. I thought you promised _me_ you would stop."  
She looked up to me with her sad sapphire eyes, I could barely handle it. "Kaoru," I murmured. "Its not what you think.."

_Lie._

I headed for the shower. I reaked of blood. Kaoru deserved better then that.  
I couldn't talk to her, covered in evidence that proved I was lieing. Lies that she would believe.

_ Naiive Kaoru._

I turned the water on, stripped and quickly hopped into the shower.

The water was scalding hot on my back.

_Punishing myself?_

Scalding water on my back isn't nearly enough punishment.

I should have told her the first time I broke our promise. Kaoru is an understanding person, I think she would have understood. But now, I've dug myself to deep. all I can do now is lie. "If only I had told her.." I moped.

I slowly forced myself to turn off the shower. I didn't want to get out.. I didn't want to face her.

I slipped my boxers and a pair of dark blue pajama pants on. I slung the damp towel around my shoulders.

_Again,_ I found myself standing in front a door, My palm on its handle. Pondering on whether I should go in or not.

_"Here I go." _I whimpered.

I slowly opened the door, trying to be as silent as I could.

She looked like she was deep in thought. I really don't want to disturb her.

The door cringed. She looked. Despite my confused emotions, I tried to make my face look as _emotion**less**_ as possible.

_So she wont suspect anything?_

She suddenly stood up, It startled me.

_I wonder if shes going to hit me, I.. would deserve it._

Her hand raised. I wanted to flinch, but held back.

A warm hand caressed my cheek. A soft finger outlined my horrid scar. Her a_rms around my neck, Her mouth n__ear my ear._

"I believe in you." She whispered, then turned away from me. Most likely heading off to get some much needed rest.

_That hurt, My naiive little Kaoru.._

**END**

_

* * *

_

And that, my folks, is drabble #2, Lies of Love!  
I hope you enjoyed it!

I would like to thank my wonderful anonymous reviewer; policis!  
You review had defiantly made my day! Hopefully you'll like this drabble aswel! :)

Wait, Would this even be considered a drabble now that I've added another POV to it? Rofl. XD  
I may end up doing more... drabbles(?) in Kenshins POV, But with different situations.

Anyways, I don't have a Beta Reader, so if there are any mistakes, I apologize greatly.

**Constructive Criticism Welcomed**

**Thank-you!  
Please Review. :) **


End file.
